Bombshell (SVU)
Summary When an attempted murder takes place outside a swing club. Benson and Stabler must go undercover, but there are plot twists you can't dare to imagine. Plot A man is the victim of a knife attack, with the knife still protruding from the man's groin. The victim is identified as Jerry Bullard, who works for an aviation company which does government contract work in Afghanistan. The detectives first suspect Jerry was attacked because of his connections to the current conflict in the Middle East. Jane, his wife, says that he could have done nothing to raise anyone's ire. He's only worked on the actual nuts and bolts of spy planes. It turns out Jerry and Jane were frequent visitors to a swingers' club, so Benson and Stabler go undercover at the club as a couple. They meet Cassandra, a young woman with whom Jerry was infatuated. Cassandra had trouble with her jealous ex-boyfriend, Doug. He's threatened Jerry in the past. Jerry wakes from his coma and immediately accuses Jane of stabbing him. He claims she was jealous of his relationship with Cassandra. He was also taking their daughter's college fund and spending it all on Cassandra. It turns out Cassandra and Doug work together to con men out of money. Meanwhile, the detectives uncover evidence from a previous case involving Cassandra and Doug, where their DNA was sampled. The duo are actually brother and sister. According to Cassandra, they're twins sharing the same soul. The detectives arrest the pair, but Cassandra isn't worried, as Jerry already paid for Cassandra's lawyer, though not for Doug's. Jerry is completely smitten with Cassandra, as evidenced by his final gift to her. He bailed out Doug, only to stab him in the chest so that he and Cassandra could be together without Doug's interference. The episode ends with Cassandra weeping hysterically over her brother's corpse as the detectives and Jerry look on. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) (mentioned) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Melissa Sagemiller as A.D.A. Gillian Hardwicke * Michael Boatman as Defense Attorney Dave Seaver * Lindsay Crouse as Judge D. Andrews * Amir Arison as Dr. Manning * Jason Jurman as Legal Aid Attorney Mitch Shankman Guest cast * Ryan Hurst as Doug Loveless * Kathleen McNenny as Jane Bullard * Richard Petrocelli as Aldo * Tom Irwin as Jerry Bullard * Rose McGowan as Cassandra Davina * Rebecca Naomi Jones as Leila * Michael Moreno as Scott * Lauren Kelly as Janette Bullard * Jane Jensen as Suzette * Danny Gerard as Glenn * Leslie Meisel as Patty * Sorab Wadia as Malik * John Emmanuel as Spider * Dorothy Meyers as Lawyer * Roger Brenner as Sex Club Patron (uncredited) * Jessica Hoffman as Woman at Nightclub (uncredited) References Episode references Quotes :Doug and Cassandra's arraignment :Judge Andrews: Lot of charges here, Miss Hardwicke. I hope you aren't trying to substitute quantity for quality. :Hardwicke: Your honor, the defendants are serial con artists who've defrauded countless victims. :Seaver: Then why isn't the gallery overflowing with 'em? :Hardwicke: to Jerry in the gallery One is seated right there. Jerry Bullard. :Seaver: You mean the man who's willingly paying for my client's defense. :Hardwicke: That's irrelevant. :Judge Andrews: Mr. Shankman, wanna pipe in here on behalf of your client? :Shankman: Yes. Yes. My client would like to plead not guilty, your honor. :Seaver: As does mine. :Hardwicke: And the People request remand for both defendants, who have displayed quite a talent for trickery, coercion, and threats. Both use aliases, both lack community ties, and both are an extreme flight risk. :Seaver: Your honor, I don't know about this other suspect, but my client has no history of violence and has never been charged with a crime. :Doug: Uh, me, neither. I've never even been fingerprinted. :Judge Andrews: Sir, if you have something to say, you need to say it through counsel. :Doug: his attorney But he's not sayin' anything. :Hardwicke: Your honor, in addition to the charges before you, the defendants are also suspects in an out-of-state murder. It would be irresponsible to allow them to go... :Judge Andrews: Are you asking for an extradition hold? :Hardwicke: Well, no. Special Victims collected the defendants' DNA and sent it to Miami PD. But we're still awaiting confirmation. :Judge Andrews: Then you're tap-dancing while I should be at lunch. Bail will be set for each defendant at $250,000. Both will surrender their passports. gavel Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes